


The Interview

by hab318princess



Series: 100 Words a day (if I manage it) [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: James Hathaway's interview in Oxford (an extract)





	The Interview

“Why have you applied for the Sergeant’s position in Oxford?” 

James Hathaway looks at the panel in front of him and looks for the right words. “I’ve done my training and I want to gain experience. I also want to learn and Oxford has a great reputation for that.”

“Why not the Met? Why not Northampton? Why Oxford specifically?”

“I have family nearby. I grew up here.” James reluctantly admits. “I know the area, and even though I didn’t study here, I know what it is to live in a student town.”

“Oh yes, Cambridge man, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
